


Smoke Breaks

by orphan_account



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Drug Use, F/F, but mostly just an excuse to have bianca walk in on adore smoking, first time writing a high school au but the idea works best in one so, mentions a lot of characters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-14
Updated: 2017-10-04
Packaged: 2018-11-14 03:44:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11199786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Bianca didn't expect this. She just didn't want to sit through another boring class. Guess she just got lucky.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I banged this out in like an hour I hope its solid!

Bianca was bored. There was just something about class today that didn’t grasp her attention, and it already felt like the teacher had drawled on for hours. In reality, it had probably been about fifteen minutes, but Bianca did not care. She already regretted not having the foresight to ditch this one today.  

Not that she ditched often. She wouldn’t even have anywhere to go if she hadn’t gone to class anyway.

Still, when Ms. Visage’s strict voice echoed across the room, Bianca almost groaned out loud. No, fuck learning about limits, she was out of there.

Confidently, she raised her hand and waited until Ms. Visage noticed her. If she knew the older woman, and as far as a student/teacher relationship should be, she thought she did, it would take forever for her to turn back around from the board. Better to be ready for the split second she did than miss it and be trapped in there any longer.

Out of the corner of her eye, she could see Violet glancing over, smirking. Violet, on the other hand, _did_ ditch, and often, and she knew the signs of a student giving up.

Bianca met her gaze and rolled her eyes, shrugging. She hated math and that was that.

And she didn’t care much for Violet’s amusement.

“Ms. Visage,” she said, interrupting her lecture and cocking her head when the older woman turned to glare at her.

“Yes, Miss. Del Rio?” Ms. Visage’s tone was biting, but that didn’t bother Bianca.

“I feel sick,” she said. Violet sniggered behind her. Bianca sounded healthy as a horse, but she didn’t feel like putting in any effort in this charade. Ms. Visage didn’t care much about liars, as long as they exceled in class, and Bianca did. She’d never fallen below a B, on her worst paper, and that did reward her certain privileges.

Ms. Visage heaved a frustrated sigh. “Then go to the nurse, and don’t interrupt my class again. Ever.”

Bianca narrowed her eyes and pursed her lips, but slid out of her seat anyway, letting it scrap across the floor as she gathered her books. Violet rolled her eyes and shot her a wink as she slid out of the room, but Bianca barely saw it. She was out of there fast and striding down the hall before it finally clicked with her that she had no plans past escape.

Well fuck.

Bianca strode over to her locker and threw her book in haphazardly, before grabbing her phone to check her reflection. She might as well fix up her look with the free time she had. With that, she slammed the locker shut with an ear-splitting bang, and headed towards the bathroom, slinging her bag ack over her shoulder.

The empty halls felt so wide without the hundreds of students that would litter the place in half an hour, but Bianca was comfortable on her own. She always was; with or without people. Still, she was glad when she spotted the bathroom door, and hadn’t been caught by a teacher just yet. Still, as the door swung shut behind her in the dark restroom, Bianca stiffened.

Who the fuck smoked in the bathroom at school? It wasn’t the 90s, it wasn’t cool anymore.

Unfazed, but already feeling the stink of smoke sticking to her clothes, Bianca found herself in front of the mirror, touching up her hair. It had started falling out of her bun a little, but Bianca wasn’t so much focused on that as much as the sudden silence from the stall behind her. As if she couldn’t see the streams of smoking rising to the ceiling.

Bianca was suddenly kind of pissed. She planned to chill here, and honestly, she didn’t want to reek like a stoner when she decided to go back to class. This bitch could smoke outside.

“Get the fuck out girl, I know you’re in there.” She barked. She was looking at the stall in the mirror, waiting to see who it was. Probably Laganja, in which case she didn’t give a fuck that she was ruining someone’s buzz. Laganja was a pain at best and a bitch at worse. She always smoked at lunch, and maybe she needed a top up.

But when the door did open, she found she didn’t know the girl behind the door.

She was tall, with long, dyed red hair, and her face said nothing but awkwardness. “Hi, sorry.” The stranger was smiling, shy, and Bianca was struck.

Fuck. This stoner was pretty.

She was leaning against the side of the stall, a joint in one hand and holding the door open with the other. Her outfit was lazy, the leather and boots aesthetic that so many smokers seemed to aim for. Most of them missed it though. This girl did not.

Bianca turned around to properly face her, and the redhead’s smile stretched. “You want a hit?” She reached forward to offer the joint, and Bianca’s head spun.

She shrugged, and huffed a sigh. “Why the fuck not? I already smell like bong water thanks to you.”

The other girl laughed off the barb, and the ringing sound of it made Bianca smile as she ambled over. She could feel eyes on her, and when she touched the roach to her lips and inhaled, she finally met the other girl’s eyes. She was smirking. Bianca liked it.

“I’m Adore.” She said, quietly, swaying a little. She was fucked already, but still remembered to offer forward an ashtray crafted from an old Coke can, with its top ripped off. Bianca leaned forward to shake the ash in.

“Bianca,” She whispered back, taking another slow drag. She rarely smoked outside of every now and then at a party, and a small part of her was thankful she hadn’t choked on the smoke in front of this girl. Which was a humiliating thought in itself, but Bianca didn’t care. She was too busy looking Adore in the eye, like it was a challenge, to worry about spluttering in front of her too.  

Adore’s body seemed heavy against the wall, and when she reached out to take her smoke back, her hands lingered on Bianca’s.

Bianca, meanwhile, was feeling the high now. She smiled, languid and lazy and this wasn’t what she expected but she wasn’t complaining.

“I know who you are, I’ve seen you around before,” Adore slurred, her voice slow and calculated, like she was worried she shouldn’t be saying anything.

“Yeah?”

“Yeah!” Adore laughed, “You’re Bianca Del Rio. People are scared of you, y’know?”

“Are you scared of me?” Bianca asked, taking the joint back when it was offered and finally entering the stall properly to lean against the wall, across from Adore. She faced her with one arm behind her back, and the other twirling the smoke like a pro. She hoped her face spelled elegance, but truly she had no idea what she must look like.

Adore cocked her head to the side. “I don’t know,” She was laughing, maybe a little too loud, because they were meant to be hiding, but Bianca didn’t mind. “You don’t seem too scary right now. You’re high at midday, hoe. You’re _just_ like me.”

Bianca smiled, and rolled her eyes, but she couldn’t fault her logic. Not in that moment, not when she was struggling to stay standing. Adore’s eyes were bright, and they were beautiful, and Bianca wondered how she had never seen this person before. With that hair and those eyes, she wasn’t easily glossed over. Watching smoke spill from her lips was enticing and Bianca hated that she loved it. It suited her in a way that irritated Bianca in so many other people. She tore her eyes away. She had no idea how much time had passed.

They passed the joint back and forth a few more times, before Adore confessed she couldn’t handle much more.

“Bitch, is this your second one?” Adore nodded, shy again, but Bianca laughed. “How long have you been in here?”

“I had math, I’m not down for that today.”

“I feel that.”

Adore was grinning and she looked so sweet it was sickening. Bianca felt her knees shaking, and she took one last pull before stubbing it out and let it fall into the ashtray. She bent down to place the can on the ground, and when she stood up again, Adore was looking down at her, lips slightly parted. Bianca could see her tongue running along her teeth.

Adore raised her eyebrows like it was a greeting. “Hey.”

Bianca swayed a little. “Hey, what?”

“Nothing,” Adore shrugged, but she was grinning like she couldn’t stop, and it made Bianca want to smile too. “Just didn’t expect this to be how I met you.”

Bianca pushed off the wall to sit down on the toilet seat. Her legs were too weak for this. Quickly, she reached into her bag to spray some perfume around the stall. Adore nodded her thanks. “So you expected to meet me?” Her words were slurring a little, and she blinked hard and tried to focus again. She thought she sounded confident though.

Adore blushed. “It was more of a lowkey _idea_ , actually, bitch.”

Bianca was leaning her head on her closed fist, looking up at the tall redhead. Something about the angle she was at in comparison to the open window’s light and the dye in her hair made her shine. Holy shit, she was hot and Bianca was weak.

Adore looked away and sucked in a breath, but it didn’t take long for her to meet Bianca’s eyes again. “What’re you staring at?”

Bianca smirked. “Nothing,” she practically felt her eyes soften. “You’ve gotten me really high.” She admitted, and suddenly Adore was doubling over, wheezing a little. Bianca felt pride surge in her chest at making her laugh, even though she barely registered the movement at all. “What the fuck, I just wanted to fix my damn hair!”

Adore was mid laugh when suddenly anxiety bubbled its way up and Bianca flew to her feet, silencing the other girl. The school bell was about to ring, she felt it deep in her body clock. Adore put her hand on Bianca’s arm, eyes curious, but when the bell did ring, her eyes grew like saucers.

“Holy shit.” She drawled.

Bianca surged forward to shut the door, just in time for people to bustle in in crowds, fresh out of class. She thanked the school administration for investing in stalls that hit the floor and didn’t betray the two of them hiding.

Adore was breathing hard, and Bianca felt the tension in the air. It was strange, she didn’t know this girl, but in that moment, she wanted to kiss her. She was right there, with less than a foot between them, and Adore was smiling again with her shining teeth and bright eyes. Bianca was captivated by the way she held herself, and the way her hand still gripped Bianca’s arm.

Bianca was like a statue, listening to the girls outside gossiping and fixing their make-up. There was only a five minute break between classes, and Bianca was over the moon that it wasn’t lunch. She could not handle hiding in her with Adore for an hour, or exiting the stall and starting another rumour about herself.

She had enough of those running around after her thing with Courtney last year.

Bianca could feel Adore’s breath on her neck, and tore her eyes away from the floor to meet Adore’s gaze. She looked wild. Her eyes were lidded, and bloodshot, but Bianca found they drew her in more than even her ex’s. What the fuck was happening?

Adore had inched closer, and as the space between them narrowed, Bianca’s breathing quickened. Her mind moved like molasses down a gently sloping hill and she could barely remember to breathe, let alone figure out what to do here. Because she really wanted to kiss this girl. That’s all she could fathom. She wanted to slam her against the wall, pin her hands back and kiss her like she’d never kissed anyone else before.

Adore was so close now. Almost touching her.

She could reach out and hold her.

Adore’s hands were on her waist.

Bianca felt like she had blacked out, but suddenly, she was kissing Adore’s weed-dry lips and her hands were deep in her hair. She’d wanted to touch it since she’d first seen her. It was so thick, and softer than she expected. Bianca wanted to pull her closer by that hair.

Adore bit on her lips and Bianca _knows_ she would have moaned if it weren’t for the girls outside their stall. In fact, she was proud that she hadn’t.

Adore was smiling into the kiss, palming her waist like they’d done this before.

It was Bianca who broke the kiss, hoping to check if the other girls were gone, but Adore’s lips only migrated to her neck, kissing her there like she needed to prove something. Bianca melted into her mouth, vaguely aware that they were alone again, but mostly just dreaming of the other girl’s lips travelling all over her body.

She reclaimed Adore’s lips and pushed her weight against her, pushing her back into the wall. She felt Adore’s hands tighten their grip on her. She wanted to feel them in her hair.

She hadn’t been laid in a while, and the way it shined through now was embarrassing. Bianca didn’t care.

She fisted her hands into Adore’s hair, pushing her head back to leave her own mark on her neck. At the back of her mind, she was aware that Adore was moaning. That she wanted her. Bad.

Bianca tore herself away, chest heaving. Adore stayed against the wall. Her hair was a mess, and (with a little bit of pride) Bianca could see a line of bruises along her neck. Beautiful.

Her legs had fallen open too. Bianca wanted to be between them again.

Adore panted, her eyes glossy but floating around to look over at Bianca. She was smiling.

“Holy shit.”

Bianca nodded.

“You’re a great kisser.”

Bianca raised her eyebrow at Adore’s words, smirking a little, and feeling her usual confidence leak back into her body.

“So are you.”

Adore pushed off the wall and into Bianca’s space again. “I want to kiss you again.”

Bianca’s mind was spinning. Between the weed and Adore’s lips she could barely see straight, never mind think, and her usual quick wit was failing her. She wanted to kiss Adore too. But not in the bathroom at school, high, when it might never happen again.

She wanted Adore in her bed.

Her hands slipped to Adore’s hips and she pulled her in for a quick kiss, savouring the moment before she pulled away. “Later,” she whispered, smiling when Adore whined for more. “My parents are away all week. I have the house to myself.” She kissed her again. “Consider this an invite over.”

Bianca’s hands fell away and Adore slackened, her jaw loose. She watched Bianca stride over to the sinks, where she had left her bag (which miraculously hadn’t been touched by the other girls, thank god). Bianca pulled out her phone and brought it back to Adore.

“Enter your number and I’ll send you the address.” She ordered. Adore had swiped the phone before she had even finished speaking and was typing furiously. Bianca felt like a fucking God.

Taking her phone back, Bianca tilted her head to the side. Adore was looking down at her again, her legs shaking just a tiny bit. Bianca wanted to take her home right away.

Instead she leaned forward, wrapped her arms around her neck again, and pressed their lips together for just a second. The way she knew would leave Adore wanting more.

“I’ll see you tonight.”

Adore looked starstruck. Bianca winked once, and spun on her heel to leave. Her heart was beating so fast and she could finally feel the blush that had crept onto her skin.

What the _fuck_ had just happened?


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Its been 4 months but someone asked for more so... here you go x

Ever since her encounter with Adore in the bathroom, Bianca’s eyes hadn’t left the clock. It ticked away above every class with the objective irritating nature of a neighbour who drops by unexpected more than once a year.

Bianca couldn’t fucking stand to look at it, but there was nothing else to do besides class, and she was smart enough that that didn’t matter, and thinking about Adore.

As much as Bianca was confident, and as much as she knew she was attractive, anxiety still crept into her psyche the same way it did for everyone else. This was one of those times.

Did she read the signs wrong? Would she text Adore later only to get back something humiliating in return.

Adore wasn’t exactly popular, but she wasn’t hated either, and for Bianca, the threat of another round of embarrassing emails and text messages was almost too much to bear. She wished she’d given her number to Adore instead, leaving the opportunity on her to make a move or not, but that had its own repercussions.

All in all, Bianca had better things to think about than King Lear, even if one of them was sex.

Because she really hoped Adore wasn’t fucking with her mentally here. She wanted her, and the way her thighs rubbed against each other proved that even if she wanted to deny it. She was glad she didn’t have a dick, because walking around reeking of weed _and_ with a massive fucking boner seemed way too obvious.

Vaginas were good. They were secretive and she could think about whatever she wanted when she had one of those. And that included the way Adore would wear fishnets to school sometimes, and how creamy her legs looked through them. Or how they would feel wrapped around her shoulders.

Just 20 minutes left until the end of this stupid class and she could leave. She’d have to grow a par and actually text first, but that’s not hard when the little kick of weed still in her system spurred her on easily.

She had gotten how nice kissing was. It had been almost a year (which was embarrassing enough without context), but after Courtney, things had gotten frantic and weird at school, and she really didn’t want to risk anything by forming a rickety love life. It was her final year anyway. She could wait.

It seemed now, though, she couldn’t, and her body ached to feel touch again. Specifically, the touch of some stoner she’d seen around a few times and suddenly couldn’t get out of her head. God, the clock was so slow.

Closing her eyes for a moment, Bianca focused on her surroundings. She was soaking wet in class. Bianca del Rio, one of the, quote, ‘scariest’ girls in school and here she was, helpless and almost whining to herself. It seemed sad, but Adore was stupidly hot and she wasn’t okay with just a taste.

Horniness always outweighed anxiety for Bianca, and her hands itched for her phone.

10 more minutes.

There was something completely shit about having to wait for sex when you’re not used to even factoring it in. Bianca kind of felt like a hermit the past few months but all it took was some crazy chola to kick start her again and suddenly, it was all she could think about.

They’d have the whole house to themselves. Over the whole fucking weekend if Adore wanted. Bianca just wanted to start it off already. She needed to buy food but there was no way she was going into a supermarket like this. She already felt like a dead hooker in a ditch she didn’t need people to see it.

When the bell finally rang it almost felt as good as coming anyway, but Bianca bolted out of her seat and was gone before a single head could turn to look at her. She could hear a snigger behind her, probably Darienne or someone of equal bitchiness, but didn’t even care, walking straight ahead to her locker and straight into Adore Delano herself.

“Hey,” Bianca’s eyes darted up from the floor for the first time in her run from the classroom, blown wide. “I was wondering when you’d come out.”

She looked gorgeous. Her lipstick was still a mess, and Bianca wondered if she even knew or cared. She seemed to wear it like a badge of pride, like her hickeys, that once may have been hidden by her rolls of hair, but that was now back behind her shoulder. Like she’d put it there. She probably had.

“I should have known you wouldn’t know when school ends, have you ever made it through a full day?” Bianca quipped, hoping to any deity that may exist that she came off as casual, and not like an idiot about to trip over themselves to push Adore into their car.

The girl in question just scoffed, gesturing for Bianca to lead the way with a smirk, and started trailing her to her locker.

Bianca felt nerves creeping in again, and cleared her throat. “So, did you just know where my class was, or are you stalking me?” She glanced over her shoulder, at Adore’s dark eyes and long legs. “Like, I get it, it’s just something you should tell me.”

Adore barked a laugh, and Bianca’s eyes zeroed in on her locker. She almost ripped the door off its hinges, just reaching in to grab her keys and slamming it shut again with enough force to startle the kid next to her.

“Laganja told me where you were.” Adore muttered from behind her, and when Bianca turned around, the other girl at least looked a little sheepish. “I didn’t want to wait for you to text me.”

“Why do you think I would text you?”

Adore’s mouth fell open, and the stab of guilt was nothing compared to the satisfaction that reared its head deep in Bianca at seeing her flounder. “I’m kidding,” she said, deadpan, before walking on again, sure Adore would follow. “You’re very serious for a stoner.”

“Um, I’m the right amount of serious right now,” Adore pushed through the crowds to keep up with her. “I wanted to check if you were going to text me.”

Bianca scoffed. “Again, girl, why would I text you?” She paused for a second. “You’re _right here_.”

“Convenient.” Adore replied, finally catching up enough to grab her arm. “Are gonna keep up the cunt act, or bring me home?” She smiled down at Bianca again, making it hard to forget the few inches she had on her. “Both is also an option.”

Bianca rolled her eyes, shaking off Adore’s arm for the easier option of just grabbing her hand, and bolted towards her car. She could feel the wetness between her legs more outside, and she didn’t like that feeling. Not when she could be in her car, in an already semi empty parking lot. With Adore, as the cherry on top.

Adore didn’t comment on the car that unlocked with a click of Bianca’s keys, instead choosing to just ease herself into the passenger side with relaxed leisure that Bianca never really had. Still, she followed, and found herself at the mercy of the redheaded girl as soon as she shut the doors behind her.

Adore was staring, sitting awkwardly with her legs twisted under herself in the seat. If it were anyone else, and they weren’t looking at her like that, Bianca would have torn them a new asshole for smearing dirt on her seats, but not today. Not when Adore’s lips looked like that and there was no one around to stop them.

She wasn’t sure which of them moved first, but when their lips met, the hand break digging painfully into Bianca’s side, she didn’t care at all about how much she suffered waiting for this. Adore was even better when she was sober, her hands roaming to Bianca’s neck almost before she leaned forward. There was something about her that made Bianca feel drunk on her lips, and she didn’t even care what that thing was.

Maybe it was traces of THC that must leak through her pores at this point of her life, but something felt so painfully relaxing, but driving at the same time, that Bianca thought it might ruin her life. She wouldn’t even care.

Still, the angle was horrifyingly bad, and Bianca had to break the kiss to breathe. The pain in her side was a lot more noticeable without Adore’s lips to distract her, but Bianca wasn’t really ready to give them up for long enough to get home. It was like a 20 minute drive to get there and she wasn’t about to wait when they can move perfectly well where they were.

“Back seat.” She murmured, all fear of the possible repercussions of doing this sweeping themselves away at the sight of the other girl scrambling straight away into the back of the car. It wasn’t a big space, by any means, but it was enough to work, enough that Adore could lie on her back without too many of her spidery limbs spread at all angles. Her legs spread open of their own accord, and Bianca wished she could snap a picture of her.

Instead, she found her way back there too, with Adore’s leg in between her thighs and kissing down her neck, finding the bruises she’d given her earlier and having to tear herself away because she did not expect to ever fuck anyone in this particular location but that’s where this seemed to be headed. Adore seemed comfortable anyway, practically ripping off her top so Bianca could explore further (and grind for on her leg easier).

Bianca felt like dying with the friction. It was so close but just not enough, and her body begged her to give in, and just do this, unbutton Adore’s jeans and pull them down her legs slowly. They were skin tight, almost a part of her it seemed, and Bianca couldn’t help the bubbling up of words that just spilled out of her mouth. “You didn’t plan for _this_ today did you?”

“Seducing basically a stranger? Or having sex in a car? No.” Adore whined, hips lifting off the seats and taking Bianca with them a little. “Sorry,” She whimper. “Just really fucking horny right now.”

Bianca couldn’t help but laugh. She’d thought she was the one getting fucked over by this loser but not at all. Adore was squirming beneath her like she was denying her something as basic as air. And it made her feel powerful, but Bianca didn’t care about that. She just wanted to tear her stupid jeans off of her but that probably wasn’t going to happen, and that was the thought that stuck with her. She felt like she was spoiled by Adore’s presence alone, but she wanted a lot more.

Leaning down to kiss her again, Bianca let her hands wander Adore’s body, feeling the muscles in her abdomen quiver under her touch. It only made her shake harder, and suddenly the idea of surviving without air didn’t seem as difficult anymore.

“Hey!”

Bianca’s eyes shot open wide, with just enough time to watch Adore’s follow suit. Adore’s hands flew to cover herself, and Bianca slid quickly into the front seat like she did this every day. In her rear view mirror she could see some nerdy fucking kid pointing them out to some fucking sports teacher that Bianca had no business knowing the name of. She didn’t stop to look, and hit the gas pedal with enough strength to probably have sent them careening into a wall if she wasn’t quick.

“Oh my fucking god,” Adore gasped from the back seat. Bianca could see her, still shirtless and very, very distracting, lean forward until her lips were almost level with her ear. “Are you fucking _Batman_? That was fucked up but you just saved my ass from suspension!” She said, lowering her voice to a whisper. “How can I repay you?”

Bianca wanted to roll her eyes at her, but was too painfully torn between the road and Adore herself. “You’ll figure out a way. As soon as we get home.” She said, sure of herself this time. Maybe they just weren’t set up for public sex.

They had a shit track record already, and it was only day one.


End file.
